le soldat et la patiente
by LilithRekalafolle
Summary: Voilà une petite histoire venu me titillait en cour de français... Damon est un soldat qui entretien une correspondance avec Bella une femme qui doit mourir !
1. Chapter 1

_Un petit Os fait en français... la suite arrive juste après..._

* * *

_A toi qui liras ma lettre j'espère que tu vivras, la guerre je n'en sais que de ce que la télé en dit et ne peut donc qu'imaginer ou tenter de le faire l'horreur que tu vives. Mais sache que si tu le souhaite je continuerais à discuter avec toi à travers des lettres._

Damon replia la lettre et descendit de l'avion, après cette lettre il en avait reçu d'autre et au fil des pages, au fils des mots, «était tombé amoureux de cette femme heureuse et marrante gardant une part d'ombre et de mystère. Il devait se l'avouer, il souhaitait la rencontrer, et grâce à sa famille il espérait y parvenir. Il prit son neveu dans ses bras et embrassa la joue de sa belle-sœur avant de serrer la main de son frère. Il avait jalousé son petit frère qui avait tant d'amour dans sa vie. Aujourd'hui grâce à la femme aux lettres il était heureux. Arrivé chez lui il parla d'elle encore et encore, sa famille et ses amis étaient heureux mais inquiet, et s'il ne la trouvait pas…

A quelque rue de la Bella sortait de l'hôpital, elle n'avait que peu de temps à vivre… A peine quelque mois, mais aussi étonnant sois-t-il elle n'était pas triste. Elle le savait dans son cœur depuis un moment mais surtout elle entretenait une correspondance avec un soldat. A cette pensée elle se stoppa et mis ses mains sur son cœur qui palpitait, la douleur s'apaisa peu à peu et elle repensa à sa dernière lettre. Elle savait qu'il ne la lirait pas tant qu'il serait sur le front. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers chez elle son destin scellé dans une grande enveloppe et elle repensa à son acquisition.

_Flash-Back_

La nouvelle était tombé, Carlisle avait du mal à me l'annoncer, après tout j'étais comme sa fille malgré ma rupture avec Edward. Il soupira fit le tour de son bureau et me prit dans ses bras. Je souris tristement, je savais ce qu'il allait m'annoncer, je vais mourir… Il se recula quelque peu' prit une enveloppe et me la tendis, je vais mourir. Voilà trois mois que je m'en doute aujourd'hui c'est sur… Je vais mourir.

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Damon était inquiet un coursier de l'armée lui avait apporté une lettre qui datait d'avant sa permission, il stressait à l'idée de ce que cette enveloppe blanche sentant la rose et le freesia pouvait contenir. Il décacheta l'enveloppa et commença sa lecture.

_Mon cher Damon,_

_J'espère que cette lettre te trouvera heureux et en vie. Je ne sais pas quand tu recevras cette lettre, étant annonciatrice de mauvaise nouvelle tes supérieurs la bloqueront surement. Il est d'ailleurs fort probable que je sois déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est. Je t'ai légèrement menti, je ne travaille pas dans un hôpital, je suis une patiente, mon cœur ne supporte pas le stress et dans quelque mois pas bien plus il s'arrêtera ou c'est déjà arrêté. Avant de commencer cette correspondance je ne faisais que survivre sans vrai plaisir, grâce à toi ces derniers mois on était les plus beau de ma vie, je ne crains plus de mourir, je sais que ça va arriver. La seule chose que je regrette c'est sans aucun doute de n'avoir pu te rencontrer… Peut-être auront nous une chance toutefois, jusqu'à ce que je meure je me rendrais au parc dont nous parlions dans nos lettres, j'y serais vers 14h tous les jours près des roses… Peut-être nous nous y verrons, si je suis morte ou si tu refuses de me voir, n'oublie pas que tu m'as permis d'être heureuse._

_Je t'aime Bella_

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Damon, il allait la perdre, il regarda l'heure 13h50, il courut hors de chez lui et se précipita au parc.

Pov'Bella

Alice m'avait accompagné au parc, elle se sentait toujours mal en ma présence, guère étonnant lorsqu'on c'est qu'elle est mariait à mon ex fiancé et que c'est sa faute si lui et moi ne sommes plus ensembles…sans compter que j'allais mourir. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas, grâce à ça, je l'avais rencontré, ou du moins je lui avais écrit… à lui Damon Salvatore.

Pov'neutre

Bella était au parc près de ses roses, elle en aimait l'effluve et leurs épines. Elle entendit courir et leva la tête avant de se statufier. En face d'elle se trouvait un homme, beau terriblement beau, brun aux yeux d'un bleu acier, son corps semblait parfaitement sculpté. Elle ressentit une douleur affreuse et n'entendit pas Alice l'appeler, elle hurlât de douleur et s'effondra.

Damon avait couru et était enfin arrivé il vit devant lui une jeune femme magnifique, ses long cheveux noires s'envolant avec la brise, ses yeux vert éclatant, sa bouche rose et pleine. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens, il fondit avant de la voir hurler et s'effondrer. Il accourra et la trouva allongé par terre, une jeune femme hurlant son nom.

-Bella !

C'était elle, évidemment, il l'appela à son tour puis un souffle s'échappa des lèvres de sa belle.

-Damon

Il eut un sourire avant d'embrasser son front son nez et enfin de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes déjà glacé.

Pov'Damon

La femme à ses côtés prit un téléphone et appela une ambulance moi je suppliais ma dame de revenir, elle cette femme dont les écris m'avait tant séduit, dont j'étais éperdument amoureux. Nous fûmes rapidement transporté à l'hôpital, là-bas la femme à mes côtés supplia un médecin blond de la sauver. Celui-ci écarta la jeune femme et emporta mon ange. Un homme arriva il était roux cuivrés et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Je voulais suivre les médecins mais je ne pouvais. Au bout de quelque seconde la jeune femme avait calmé ses sanglots et m'avait demandé d'une voix chevrotante.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Damon, Damon Salvatore… j'étais en correspondance avec… je suis un soldat… j'écrivais à Bella…

Ils sursautèrent à l'entente de mon nom mais je n'y fis pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'un homme blond s'approche de nous il s'arrêta devant moi surpris et j'hallucinais.

-Major Witlock ?!

-Capitaine ?!

Eh ba la terre et petite mais à ce point la… Jasper semblait étonné puis se reprit et frappa l'homme roux. Je sursautais et l'empêchais de le frapper à nouveau tandis qu'il hurlait.

-Ne t'approche plus d'elle, tu l'as brisé une fois, tu n'as plus aucun droit sur elle.

Je tentais de comprendre et allais demander des explications quand le médecin revint.

-Carlisle/papa/docteur ?*nous sursautâmes tous, le médecin se tourna vers moi me fixa droit dans les yeux avant de me demander.

-Etes-vous Damon ?

-Euh oui c'est mon nom…

-Elle se trouve actuellement dans le coma mais elle vous appelle chose assez étonnant … suivez-moi.

Je suivis le médecin et entra dans une chambre blanche immaculé. Sur un lit se trouvait Bella, elle était pale comme la mort. Je m'approchais et pris sa main, elle était gelé.

-Va-t-elle s'en sortir ?

-Ce n'est pas certain… elle était censé mourir dans quelque jour et la moindre émotion forte devait la tuer… là…elle dort…

-Merde.

Je serais les poings à m'en faire mal, elle était si belle, je me penchais doucement sur elle, suivit l'arrête de son nez avec le mien avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Alors que je me reculais, je l'entendis soupirer en prononçant mon nom. J'eu un sourire…

-Elle va s'en remettre… c'est une battante… elle va s'en sortir… me revenir…

Un moi était passé, elle se trouvait toujours dans le coma. Aujourd'hui je retournais sur le front terminais mon service. Jasper m'avait raconté son histoire, j'avais voulu tuer ces gens, mais je devais me préoccuper d'elle, uniquement. Je repartais mais je promis de revenir, pour elle, je serais là à son réveil…je serais là le jour où elle me reviendra.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la fin du soldat et de la patiente... Elle est un peu bizarre mais c'est la faute de la prof de français qui nous faisait écouter grand corps malade toucher l'instant en même temps que j'écrivais...

* * *

Les bips bip incessant qui me maintenaient en vie me rappel sans cesse que je suis fini, les bips faiblissent et j'entends du mouvement, un cri, un appel ta voix simplement. Tu me supplies de vivre de te revenir, mon cœur à choisie je t'aime à en mourir.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau, il n'y a plus de douleur, je sens une de mes mains prisent en étant je regarde et je te vois toujours aussi beau. Me relève et commence à bouger, tu te réveilles, te fige et viens m'embrasser. Mon cœur s'emballe à nouveau j'ai peur. Mais à ton sourire je me rends, il n'y a plus de douleur.

Carlisle entre, heureux, je vais vivre, je le sais, mais j'ai peur, je n'ai jamais vécu avant… Damon sert ma main, il a compris…  
-Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Je souris heureuse… Quelque jour à peine et je peux sortir, tu m'emmène chez toi, me présente à ta famille. Tu m'embrasse, tu dis m'aimais, je souris, j'ai peur de parler.

Voilà 1moi que je suis sortis de l'hôpital, nul mot je n'ai pu prononcer de peur que tu partes… Aujourd'hui tu me fais une surprise, tu m'amènes au parc devant les roses. Tu me prends dans tes bras, me sers contre ton cœur. Je pleure un peu, les roses sont belles. Je me retourne vers ton visage que j'aime tant et ces mots enfin sorte de mon cœur.

-Je t'aime !


End file.
